ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Goose Girl (Disney film)/Transcript
This is the transcript for the upcoming animated Disney movie The Goose Girl. Part 1: Annie's Opening Backstory (Shows Disney logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) Text: DISNEY presents (The scene fades to the book, with the film's title "The Goose Girl" printed on the front cover, on a lecture stand in the dark and empty library. The book opens itself and shows the story told here. The first page shows an illustration of a king and a queen.) Narrator: Once upon a time, in the faraway land of Kildenree, there lived a very wise king and a gentle and fair queen. (The book turns the page to the second one, which shows an illustration of the king, the queen, and their baby daughter Princess Annie.) Narrator: The king and queen had a daughter named Annie, whose name is short for Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee, and she was a princess. (The book turns the page to the third one, which shows an illustration of Annie living her normal, simple, royal life at Kildenree. In the illustration from the book, Annie is in her room looking out the window.) Narrator: For Annie, her royal life at Kildenree was quite simple and normal at first... (The book turns the page to the fourth one, which shows an illustration of an 11-year-old Annie and her mother mourning the death of the old king of Kildenree.) Narrator: Until one fateful day, when the king, her father, passed away of complications from old age. (The book turns the page to the fifth one, which shows an illustration of Annie in her room looking out the window (as usual) as she grows older.) Narrator: Thus, as time went by, Annie continued to live her royal life without him... (The book turns the page to the sixth one, which shows a map where two kingdoms are a great distance away from each other.) Narrator: And as she grew older, she was betrothed to a prince who lived at the kingdom of Bayern, which is 7 miles and 11 yards away from the kingdom of Kildenree. When the time comes for her to visit the prince, Annie must have at least one possession with her... (The book turns the page to the eighth one, which shows an illustration of a handkerchief with three drops of blood on it.) Narrator: One possession that only the queen, her mother, would give to her to remember her by. With that possession for Annie to remember her mother by, she'll be as strong and powerful as the Lord of Heaven. Plus, it will help her on her journey to the kingdom of Bayern where the prince lives. (The book turns the page to the ninth one, which shows the illustration of the kingdom of Kildenree.) Narrator: And so, the story begins with Annie, now 16 years old and still beautiful and youthful, still living her normal life at Kildenree. (The camera zooms into the illustration and the scene fades to the castle at Kildenree where Princess Annie lives. The camera is about to zoom in through the window at one of the towers, but then, the camera starts to slow down.) Narrator: Stop! (The camera immediately stops panning and backs away from the castle.) Narrator: I forgot to mention that as Annie is about to leave to see the prince from Bayern, to whom she was betrothed, she would need a court lady to keep her company. And, uh... she lives right next door in her house. (The camera then starts heading to the house next to the castle. That's where the court lady for Annie lives. The scene fades to the court lady inside her house getting ready.) Narrator: That is the court lady Annie needs for her trip to Bayern, but we don't know who she is yet, so you'll find out soon. Anyway, so without further ado, here comes Princess Annie of Kildenree. (The camera then pans away from the house and heads up to the tower from the castle where Annie is looking out the window.) Narrator: That is her. She's looking out the window, as usual, wondering what she'll do before the time comes. More coming soon! Part 2: A Friend's Betrayal Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete